The present invention relates to an image forming method and apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming method and apparatus which includes an easy-to-handle large capacity toner container.
Conventionally, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus uses a development mechanism which develops an electrostatic latent image formed on an image carrying member into a visual image. In particular, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using a two-component developer for the development mechanism adopts a specific structure in which a toner storage such as a toner bottle, a toner cartridge, a toner tank, and the like is arranged close to the development mechanism and toner is transported with a transportation mechanism such as an auger.
In addition, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus provided with a color capability as a recent trend has four development mechanisms with four toner storages for colors of yellow, magenta, cyan, and black.
It is a general requirement for such an image forming apparatus to have a compact size without sacrificing a capacity of the toner storage. However, the toner storage is needed to be arranged close to the development mechanism in an engine of the image forming apparatus and therefore the reduction in size of the engine is constrained. Accordingly, flexibility of a machine design itself is interfered.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication, No. 2001-305843, describes an image forming apparatus which has a toner storage arranged in a separate unit from a development mechanism since the toner contained in the toner storage is transported to the development mechanism with a screw pump called a mohno-pump.
Generally, an image forming apparatuses capable of performing functions of copying, printing, and facsimile, for example, has a relatively large machine size and, in such an apparatus, a dead space (i.e., unutilized space) may often be found underneath an operation panel thereof. If a toner storage is placed in this dead space, a large amount of toner can be stocked in the apparatus without the needs of further enlarging the machine size. However, since the top of this dead space is covered by the operation panel, an exchange of the toner storage is not easily performed.